Slip of the tongue
by flephanie
Summary: What will happen when Chris accidently lets it slip who he really is? How will Piper react? And what will they do now with a demon on their tail? (Chris fans this ones for you.) (complete!)
1. how will she react?

Ok, this is my first charmed fan fiction, so please be nice. I'm British so am kinda behind in charmed, only just saw "Little Monsters", but I'm a bit of a spoiler junkie, so know what's going on. This is set after "The courtship of Wyatts father", except, that even though Piper knows she pregnant she doesn't know it's Chris.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own charmed or any of it's characters, unfortunately,  
  
And the story:  
  
Paige and Phoebe had just orbed out after the darklighter.  
  
"You can't just let them go after him by themselves." Chris shot at Piper.  
  
"They'll be fine, just relax, we've killed countless darklighters before" Piper said as she put Wyatt in his playpen.  
  
"Relax? Paige is half-whitelighter, he could kill her!" He said as he started to pace in front of Piper.  
  
"Look they've gone already, there's nothing you can do now so deal with it!" She was getting annoyed with him, wishing he would just drop it.  
  
"God, mom, you always do this!" Chris kept pacing not realising what he'd said, but Piper caught it and froze on the spot.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Chris turned to look at her, confused, retracing what he'd said it dawned on him and his eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to say it, it was just a slip of the tongue.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything!"  
  
"You called me...mom."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Piper started to feel light-headed, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Chris noticed Piper was about to fall, and he guided her to the side of the bed. Piper looked him dead in the eye, suddenly she noticed something she'd never seen before, it was Leo's eyes looking back at her. It all made sense now, what he'd been so afraid to tell her, why he'd been so secretive and why he was so determined to save Wyatt, his big brother.  
  
"Please say something." Chris said weakly, his secret was out and in a way he was so relieved, he hated lying so his mother, he felt like a weight had been lifted but all to soon replaced by another, what if she didn't want him?  
  
"You're...you're my baby?" She said as her hand went to her stomach, only a slight bump showing the baby growing inside her. Chris nodded, his eyes darting around the room, not knowing where to look.  
  
"I...I..." Piper began not knowing what to say, where to begin.  
  
Chris smiled, a forced smile, "It's ok, I understand." Then he orbed out leaving Piper so lost and confused. She just sat there and let the tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh god." She felt sick, all the times she hadn't trusted him, had been mean...to her son...Chris was her son! She had to fix this.  
  
"Chris?" She called meekly; he didn't come, so she tried again.  
  
"Chris...I really need to talk to you, Chris please!" But he still didn't come. After an hour you think she would have given up, but no she wouldn't Chris was her son. He obviously wasn't going to come to her, so she decided to go to him. Piper called Sheila, Darryl's wife and asked if she could take care of Wyatt for a few hours. As soon as Wyatt was safe with Sheila, Piper went up to the attic and wrote a spell, not one of her best, she was always better with potions, spells were Phoebe's department, but she hoped it would work anyway.  
  
"I call the witches of the Halliwell line, To help mend this heart of mine, Earth, water, air and Fire, Take my soul to whom I desire."  
  
With that she disappeared in a swirl of bright white light and re-appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him sitting there staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Chris?" He turned to Piper, clearly supprised she had found him.  
  
"What are you doing here? He asked  
  
"I came to see my son." His eyes lit up as she said it.  
  
"Can we go somewhere..." She looked down at the cars passing below. "Not so high up and talk?"  
  
"Yeah" He said, he took Piper's hand and orbed them to the manor. He was quick to let go of her hand, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. Chris felt awkward at first but then embraced his mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Piper said as new tears slid down her face. "I'm so sorry for everything."  
  
"It's ok." Chris said. Choking back tears himself, he couldn't even remember the last time he held his mom like this, and have her hug him back.  
  
It was such a special moment, until Paige and Phoebe orbed in, shortly followed by the darklighter.  
  
"Watchout!" Phoebe shouted, but it was so late, the darklighter shot his arrow at Paige, she orbed out in time, but the arrow was now headed straight towards Piper. Chris panicked and pushed Piper aside, taking the arrow in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and collapsed in a heap on the floor  
  
"Nooo!" Piper screamed, scrambling towards Chris. The darklighter aimed to shoot again, but Paige was ready this time.  
  
"Crossbow." She called as it orbed to her hands, Phoebe kicked the darklighter in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. Paige shot, the arrow hit him square in the chest and he disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
Chris was lying on the floor, in a lot of pain. Piper's hand reached towards the arrow, but he slapped it away.  
  
"No don't." He croaked, she looked at him confused.  
  
"Why?" Chris was in too much pain to go into it so just simply said.  
  
"You have Whitelighter blood too." Piper looked at him, then her stomach, she'd almost forgotten she was pregnant. Paige and Phoebe rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Although it was a silly question, Paige still asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Chris managed. Phoebe knelt down beside him.  
  
"Let me." After surveying the wound, "it's deep." Chris could hear concern in her voice.  
  
"I have to get the arrow out." Chris nodded in agreement.  
  
"Paige, Piper back up a bit." But Piper shook her head and took Chris' hand.  
  
"Ok, Chris this is gonna hurt like hell." Chris stared at his mother and gritted his teeth. "Do it."  
  
Phoebe broke off the end of the arrow, then pushed it through Chris' shoulder and out the other side. Chris screamed out in pain, pain that was becoming so overwhelming, his vision was getting darker and darker and then everything went black.  
  
"Chris? Chris wake up." Phoebe called, lightly shaking him.  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed, tears streaking her face, he orbed in immediately as he could sense her pain.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked as he saw Chris unconscious and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"Just heal, quickly!" Paige said, Leo knelt down next to Piper, he placed his hands over Chris' wound. A familiar golden glow appeared, flickered and then disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Paige asked.  
  
"He's dead!" Leo said sadly. Paige and Phoebe where so shocked they couldn't say anything, they had just lost their nephew.  
  
"No, he can't be dead!" Piper shouted. "Chris wake up, Chris come on, you can't be dead. I can't lose you now...not after..." Tears flowing freely, she rocked back and forwards, hugging Chris' limp body.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper.." Leo began but Piper cut him off.  
  
"Try again!"  
  
"It's no use, I can't heal the dead."  
  
"Yes you can, you have too, I can't lose him, I can't lose my son."  
  
All three stared at her in shock, Paige and Phoebe already knew about Chris but hadn't any idea that Piper knew, and Leo didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
"What did you just say?" Leo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Leo, Chris is our son. I'm pregnant." Leo's eyes darted from Piper to Chris, and like with Piper everything slid into place.  
  
"Oh my god!" Escaped Leo's mouth  
  
........  
  
So what will happen, is Chris really dead? Stay tuned and find out. 


	2. What will happen next?

Hey thanks everyone for their reviews, they are greatly appreciated (a little high in my sucky day of school!), so is Chris really dead? Read on to find out!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For what seemed hours, Piper sat there with Chris in her arms, and Leo's arms around her, Phoebe sat opposite, and Paige was pacing, mumbling to herself.  
  
"There has to be something we can do."  
  
Piper looked at her through puffy eyes, wishing it were true, she would give everything and anything to have him back. Then it hit her, she gently lay Chris on the floor, and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Called Paige.  
  
"The past!" Piper replied as she disappeared from view.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other then took off after her, leaving Leo alone with his dead son. He was still in shock; he had found and lost his son in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Leo whispered, like Piper, Leo felt so guilty for the way he had treated Chris.  
  
Paige and Phoebe found Piper in the attic.  
  
"What do you mean the past?  
  
"I'm not losing my son, I'm stopping this from ever happening." Paige remained silent, and Phoebe voiced both of their thoughts.  
  
"But honey we tried this when Prue died and it didn't work."  
  
"I know that, but I can't believe that fate brought us together for me to watch him die! I have to try."  
  
Phoebe nodded, she wanted Chris back to, but doubted that it would work, it might have been Chris' destiny to die, as much as she wanted to believe that were a lie.  
  
"Go for it!" Paige said encouragingly.  
  
"In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, Send my soul through time and space, Take me back to erase, So the deed becomes undone, Help me to save my son."  
  
Piper disappeared in a swirl of white light, then reappeared in the exact same spot, but Paige and Phoebe weren't standing in front of her like before. She ran as fast as she could downstairs, her heart jumped when she saw Chris alive, standing there with his arms around her...her past-self anyway.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything."  
  
"It's ok." Chris replied.  
  
Then as suddenly as before Paige, Phoebe and the darklighter appeared and future Piper blew him up before the damage could be done. Chris, Paige and Phoebe looked between both Pipers, confused. Future Piper smiled, happy her future no longer existed, and then disappeared. The other Piper released herself from Chris' arms.  
  
"Ok, that's the second time that's happened!" Piper said remembering being visited by her future-self when the angel of death was after Phoebe's boyfriend Miles. Phoebe and Paige nodded, they remembered Piper telling them about it, but Chris was lost.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'll explain later! So what would you like to eat? I'll cook you anything you want." Chris smiled, he loved his mothers cooking, and he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Paige turned to Phoebe after they had left the room.  
  
"Sweetie? Do you think she knows?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe." With that they both went to the kitchen.  
  
Piper was looking in the fridge and Chris was sitting at the table. Hoping Piper wouldn't hear, Paige quietly asked Chris.  
  
"Does she know?" He nodded. But Piper heard them.  
  
"Both of you knew?" She demanded as she slammed the fridge door shut.  
  
"Yeah." They both said sheepishly.  
  
Looking at Chris Piper asked. "You told them but didn't tell me?" Chris could tell she was annoyed and upset that she seemed to be the last to know.  
  
"Ok calm down, first of all Phoebe found out on her own..."  
  
"Premonition." Phoebe interjected.  
  
"And Paige kind of caught me in the act, and I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." Chris finished  
  
"Does Leo know?" Piper asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. But when all three shook their heads, she sighed, still a little hurt that her sisters knew and hadn't said anything, but still glad she wasn't the last to know.  
  
"That's why you two have been acting so weird lately?" It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah and we're sorry." Phoebe said  
  
Piper knew she hadn't told Leo she was pregnant because she wanted him to be able to move on, but she'd just had first hand experience on how it felt to know that the people you loved had been hiding things from you.  
  
"Leo?" Piper called, and Chris shot up from his seat.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Chris he has the right to know he's your father."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing, look he's gonna find out sooner or later, I knew I was going to have to tell him I was pregnant at some point, and don't you think it would be better if he heard it from us!?!" Chris knew what she was saying made sense, but he was hesitant because he didn't have a great relationship with his father in the future, Leo was never really there for him.  
  
"Look Leo, I know you're trying to move on with your destiny but this is important." Piper called but he still didn't come and she was getting pissed off.  
  
"Leo get your elder ass down here now!" She shouted. Leo orbed in.  
  
"What's so important?" He asked.  
  
"Hello to you to!" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"We'll leave you three alone." Paige said as she took Phoebe's hand and they both left the room.  
  
"Leo, there's something I have to tell you, and I don't really know how to say so I'm just going to say it...I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh." Leo blurted out in shock, but Piper saw hurt in his eyes and realised why.  
  
"Don't worry, Leo you're the father."  
  
"Really, I'm going to be a dad again?" He couldn't help from smiling, he rushed over and hugged Piper.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leo asked as he noticed Piper had slight bump.  
  
"Like I said, I knew you had to move on, leaving one child was hard enough, if you knew you wouldn't have left."  
  
Leo nodded, he understood her reasons.  
  
"Chris do you wanna tell him or should I?" Leo looked over at him, he'd forgotten that Chris was still in the room.  
  
"Wait there's more?" Leo asked.  
  
Chris wasn't sure how to put it, he couldn't really just say, 'oh yeah Piper's pregnant with me.' But he realised that the direct approach was really the only way to go.  
  
"Yeah...Dad!"  
  
.........  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please stay tuned. :o) 


	3. One big happy family?

Hey here's chapter three as promised, hope you guys like it! Thanx to anyone who reads it and of course my reviewers.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What?" Leo demanded.  
  
Chris just stared hard at the floor, he didn't know what to say, it had taken all of his efforts to tell him.  
  
"You're kidding right?" But by the serious looks on both Piper's and Chris' faces he realised they weren't kidding. "Oh my god you're serious."  
  
"I know this is a lot to handle, I only just found out a couple of hours ago!" Piper said as she put her hand on Leo's shoulder, trying to console him, maybe calm him down a little. Chris continued to stare at the floor, he could feel Leo's eyes on him, but he couldn't make himself look at him.  
  
"This can't be real! It can't be real!" Leo mumbled to himself, he was clearly in shock. Chris' heart sank in his chest, it was starting to look like in both the future and the past Leo was never going to accept him as his son, but Chris still didn't know what to do, so he just kept staring at that one spot on the floor.  
  
"Chris you're gonna burn a hole in the floor if you keep staring at it!" Piper said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood a little, but it didn't really have much effect.  
  
Leo took a deep breath, and tried to let everything sink in, he looked at Chris and saw so much of Piper in him, weird he'd never noticed it before. He took a few steps towards Chris and saw his body tense up. Suddenly guilt washed over Leo, all the times he hadn't believed Chris, thought he was evil. Leo's mouth went dry, what could he possibly say to make up for it? Instead he said the only thing he could.  
  
"I'm sorry...son."  
  
Chris looked up at his father, and decided something with himself, he had always wanted a better relationship with his father, and the only way to get it was to give Leo the benefit of the doubt, maybe he won't make the same mistakes, maybe things could be better. With his mind set Chris gave Leo a half smile.  
  
"Can we come in already? We're dying out here!" Called Phoebe from the other room. Piper laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you can come in." Phoebe came rushing in and hugged Leo, Paige shortly followed.  
  
"We're one big happy family again?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Leo said, still looking at his son, then something dawned on him. "Where's Wyatt?"  
  
"At Sheila's, I had stuff to do and couldn't watch him." Piper turned to Chris. "Could you go get your...um...brother for me?" She wanted to talk to Leo alone, and was hoping she wasn't making that to obvious.  
  
"Yeah." Chris replied as he orbed out. As soon as he had gone Piper took Leo's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, giving her sisters a look that meant 'you two stay in here.'  
  
"Leo, I understand if you have to stay up there..." She said as her eyes darted to the ceiling. "But I just want you to remember that your family needs you, and...I miss you." Leo pulled Piper close.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
When they pulled apart, Leo looked deep into Piper's eyes, he missed her so much, and he couldn't resist any longer so he leaned forward and kissed her. Neither of them even heard Chris orb in.  
  
"Hi...yuk...gross, did not want to see that." Piper and Leo broke apart to see Chris standing there with Wyatt in his arms and the baby bag over his shoulder, and Chris was obviously embarrassed.  
  
"I'll just leave you two to it." He said as he quickly left the room. Piper laughed  
  
"I think we embarrassed him."  
  
"It was worth it." Leo said as he kissed her again.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"You ok?" Paige asked as Chris walked in the kitchen with Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah." He said trying to cover his red face. "Ugh." Chris shivered.  
  
Phoebe arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing...just it's still kinda gross seeing your parent make out!"  
  
"What?" Paige and Phoebe both asked in unison.  
  
"Ohh, does this mean they're back together?" Phoebe asked bobbing up and down on her seat.  
  
"I dunno." Chris shrugged.  
  
"Men! You can never get a straight answer out of them." Phoebe said jokingly. But after a few minutes she said. "Oh I wanna know." As she started to walk out of the kitchen, but Paige grabbed her round the waist and pushed her into a chair.  
  
"Let them have they're privacy for petes sake."  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Phoebe said putting her hands up defensively.  
  
Phoebe didn't have to wait long, 5 minutes later, Piper walked in without Leo.  
  
"Where's Leo?"  
  
"The elders called him."  
  
Phoebe couldn't hold it in any longer so she spat it out.  
  
"Are you two back together?"  
  
"I don't know yet, to soon to tell. Ok where was I...oh yes dinner. Chris could you set the table please?"  
  
"Sure." He replied as he handed Wyatt to Paige.  
  
It wasn't until they had just finished dinner when Leo returned, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Piper asked for all of them.  
  
"Yeah, you know that darklighter you vanquished?"  
  
"Yeah I blew him up, well kinda, my future-self did, and not the first time it's happened either." Piper said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok." Leo said clearly confused but decided to let it pass. "Anyway, it was no ordinary darklighter, you are all lucky to be alive."  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"It was a Ledger, the highest level of darklighters."  
  
"The opposite of an elder?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah sort of, and it's poison is far more deadly. The other elders think this was a direct attack, and that we all need to be on the look out."  
  
"Well we better check the book!" Phoebe said as she, Paige and Leo disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"It's fine I'll just tidy up myself, it's not like I made dinner or anything." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll help...mom!" Chris said and Piper smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Mom huh? I could get used to this." She piled her left arm with plates and headed off towards the kitchen, but just as she was about to turn the corner, and disappear from view she turned to Chris.  
  
"You go on upstairs I'll be ok." She said as she waved her free arm at him. But something happened neither of them expected. Chris went flying backwards, crashed into the wall, and slumped to the floor. Piper dropped the plates in shock and they clattered to the floor, breaking at her feet.  
  
"Oops." Escaped her mouth.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Chris asked as he tenderly rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know!" Paige, Phoebe and Leo came running down the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked as he looked between his wife and son, both with clear looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda waved my arm at Chris...and...I...um...accidentally..."  
  
"Split it out woman." Paige urged.  
  
"I accidentally sent him flying."  
  
"Oh." All three replied.  
  
"But I didn't mean to, and how did I? Telekinesis isn't my power?"  
  
"Yeah but it's mine." Chris replied as he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"Oh that's just great, now I have to learn to control your powers too? Being pregnant sucks!" Piper said as she sighed.  
  
"It's ok honey, you got through it, when you were pregnant with Wyatt." Leo said, Piper smiled in agreement, Leo then turned to Chris. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea..." But before he could finish another darklighter appeared.  
  
Everyone turned towards the darklighter and Piper blew him up, but no one realised until it was to late, he was merely a distraction and that another had appeared behind Piper, grabbing her.  
  
"Oh Crap!" She said as the darklighter disappeared before anyone could react, taking Piper with him.  
  
..............  
  
What will happen next now Pipers been taken?? You'll just have to wait and see! 


	4. Will they find her in time?

Hey, I'm back with another chapter, thanx again to my reviewers, and hope yous all like this!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to find her!" Chris replied as he ran up the stairs, Leo at his heels.  
  
"That takes to long." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed them both up to the attic. They landed just as the guys ran through the door. Paige rushed over to the Book of Shadows, flipping through trying to find the page on the Ledger and Phoebe went over to the table with the map of San Francisco on it, and began scrying for her sister.  
  
"Ok this is all we've got on the Ledger." Paige said reading from the Book of Shadows. "They are the highest level of darklighter, their poison is about 10 times stronger, and those infected have only a 5% survival rate, ok I'll keep that in mind. It mentions that they have some other powers but doesn't say what, and it says that a power of three spell should vanquish him, Phoebe you in a rhyming mood?"  
  
"Yeah I'll write a spell, god I don't know why we even bother to scry anymore, it never works." Phoebe said softly, trying to keep her emotions in check, the Ledger wouldn't have taken Piper if he just wanted her dead, to keep her mind off it she started work on the vanquishing spell.  
  
Chris started pacing, trying to use up the energy that was building up inside of him, but he couldn't take it any longer, and blew up a vase that was on one of the shelves. The others turned to look at him.  
  
"Venting!" He simply replied and continued pacing.  
  
"Chris you never did tell us what powers you have." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Yeah I know but now's not the time, we have to find Piper!"  
  
Leo took a step closer to Chris. He was still unsure about how to act around him, what to do and what to say, ever since he'd found out the truth. In a way part of him had blocked it out like it had never happened, he had been trying to act normal, like nothing had really changed, but part of Leo knew things would never be the same. He no longer had just one son, but two, and one of them was 22 and standing right in front of him, it was a lot for any man to handle, especially since a darklighter had just kidnapped the love of his life. Leo didn't have to have Phoebe's empathy power to know how upset Chris was, because he was feeling the exact same way.  
  
"Chris we'll find her." Leo said, mostly to himself.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
"My sisters will come for me, and they'll vanquish your sorry ass!" Piper sneered at the Ledger as she struggled on the floor; her hands were tied behind her back in a way that she couldn't use her powers, to get herself out of this mess.  
  
"They'll come, in fact I'm counting on it!" The Ledger laughed evilly.  
  
That statement made Piper very nervous, what was his plan? Why did he want her sisters to come? And most importantly why was she still alive? Not that she was complaining or anything, it's just that the only reason for her to be alive was to be used as bait, and she knew her sisters were about to walk right into a trap.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"That's none of your concern." He replied ending the conversation with a stern look.  
  
Piper kept fidgeting, trying to loosen the ropes around her hands, until she succeed, Piper managed to free her hands enough to blow up the rope, she jumped to her feet and waved her arm at the Ledger, hoping to send him flying like Chris had, but nothing happened.  
  
"Chris now would be a good time to help mommy out." Piper said, but when nothing happened, she tried to blow him up, failing yet again. All the while he stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Save your feeble attempts, it won't work, I'm protected from your magic." He said as he reached inside his black shirt to reveal an amulet on a chain around his neck. "You didn't think I would come unprepared now did you?"  
  
Still Piper wasn't going to give up that easily, she attempted to blow him up again, but with the same result: nothing, nada, zilch.  
  
"Don't try my patience!" The Ledger boomed as he sent Piper crashing into the wall behind her.  
  
Piper groaned in pain, then noticed she was bleeding from a wound on her stomach.  
  
"My baby." Quietly escaped Pipers lips.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic...  
  
Phoebe was still working on the spell, while Leo and Paige were trying to come up with an idea of finding Piper, wherever she was. Chris couldn't think straight, or even seem to voice his opinion, so he kept pacing, his eyes darted to Wyatt in his playpen, it was still weird seeing your big brother as a baby.  
  
"Well since scrying's not working that means either she is a place that's hidden by charms, or she in the underworld, right? They would be the only two reasons why you can't sense her?" Paige said, it was more of a rhetorical question, but Leo nodded in agreement anyway.  
  
"But that still leaves us in the same place, how do we find her?"  
  
Then suddenly Chris doubled over in pain, falling to the floor.  
  
"Chris?" Leo rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom!" Chris whispered as he fell out of consciousness.  
  
"Chris?" Leo called as he placed his hands over his son, trying to heal him but nothing happened.  
  
"Why won't it work?" Leo asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know, but he's still breathing!" Paige said, "and his pulse is strong!"  
  
Leo picked Chris up with great difficulty and took him over to the couch, at the other side of the attic, and lay him gently down.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't heal him!" Leo said in frustration, he felt so helpless, and he hated that feeling. What kind of a father was he if he couldn't even help his son?  
  
"I heard him right didn't I, he said mom?" Phoebe questioned as she knelt on the floor beside the couch.  
  
"Yes he did!" Paige exclaimed, it was sliding into place. "He's not the one who's hurt, it's Piper, and he's somehow feeling her pain!?!"  
  
"But why? I'm the empath here!" Phoebe stated, but it was Leo who replied this time.  
  
"But Piper's pregnant, so whatever happens to her, happens to the baby...happens to Chris!" It made sense, why he couldn't heal him; the only way to was to heal Piper.  
  
Chris stirred slightly, and then groaned in pain, Leo felt his heart sink in his chest. He was still trying to deal with the truth, and the fact his wife and son were now in grave danger was not really helping matters. He had to find Piper soon before he lost his family.  
  
"Ok we have to find Piper now!" Leo almost shouted. Paige and Phoebe nodded.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Piper was having a rough time, she was battered, bruised and bloody, and had no way to defend herself. Of course it didn't help that she was worried sick about her family to, she didn't want her sisters to walk into this trap the Ledger had set up, and she felt horrid every time she thought of Chris. Her stomach was bleeding quite badly, and she hoped, wished and prayed that he was ok. She didn't want to lose her son during all of this, as weird as it still was that Chris is her son.  
  
"Why bother witch, you cannot defeat me! And when you're sisters come for you, you can all die together!" He smiled, and it made Piper shudder, as it was such an evil smile.  
  
"You leave them out of this!" Piper said boldly, her adrenaline was surging through her veins, the only thing stopping her from passing out with the pain. She had to stay awake; she had to find some way of getting the amulet from him, so she could blast him to kingdom come!  
  
"Foolish, foolish witch." The Ledger replied as he walked up to Piper, taking her by the scruff of the neck and yanking her to her feet.  
  
"You cannot stop me! Soon the Power of Three will be dead, and the child will be mine!"  
  
"Noo!" Piper screamed but it was too late he sent a shock of electricity through her system, knocking her out as she slumped to the floor at his feet.  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
Phoebe and Paige had taken Wyatt down to Pipers room, to put him to bed, when Leo came rushing in.  
  
"Leo what's wrong?" Paige asked as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Chris is disappearing!"  
  
.........  
  
Hope you liked it, please keep reviewing :o) will get the next one up soon! 


	5. Can they be saved?

Hey, sorry this chapter took a little longer, oh and some may have noticed I re-uploaded the last chapter 4 and fixed a few of my silly spelling mistakes, sorry about that, if you guys notice anymore just tell me and I'll fix them! Just watched "Chris-crossed" last night very good!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean he's disappearing?"  
  
"What do you think I mean Paige, he's fading, going transparent, disappearing!" Leo all but shouted, and this was a big thing for Leo as he rarely let his emotions take over like that. He turned on his heels and quickly made his way back to the attic, hoping Chris would still be there when he arrived.  
  
Leo stopped dead as he got to the attic doorway, and breathed a sigh of relief, Chris' still form was there on the couch, just where he'd left him, but he was slightly more transparent.  
  
"Oh no not again." Paige said as she and Phoebe came in behind him.  
  
"Again?" Leo asked as he turned to them.  
  
"Long story." Paige simply replied  
  
"Chris started to disappear when he wasn't conceived in time." Phoebe filled in.  
  
"Apparently not that long." Paige stated.  
  
Leo stared at both of them in shock. How could they be so calm about this? The only reason Leo could think of for Chris to disappear but be if Piper was hurt really bad, or even worse she could be dying.  
  
"We have to get to Piper now!" Leo said.  
  
"I know but how? We don't have any idea where she is." Phoebe said, while the others were at Chris' side, Phoebe stayed at the other side of the room.  
  
Leo noticed. "What are you doing over there?" Wondering what the hell Phoebe was doing.  
  
"Sorry Leo but your issues are giving he a migraine, and I can't deal with that now!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Leo simply replied, sometimes it was easy to forget about Phoebe's new power since her sister had taken the empath-blocking potion, Leo seemed to be the only person in the family she could sense.  
  
"Wait, we could try the 'to call a lost witch' spell, see if it will work." Paige suggested. Phoebe nodded then joined her little sister at the Book of Shadows. She crossed her fingers and then they both recited the spell.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to me and settle here, Come to me I call you near, Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me."  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Great now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I could maybe write a spell to send us to her? Maybe that might work?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure, I up for trying anything, we have to get Piper back." Paige said.  
  
Leo was hovering over Chris, he suddenly felt very protective of him. He hoped that a spell would work because they were running out of options and time. A few minutes later Phoebe was finished.  
  
"Ok, hope this one works. I got the vanquish spell too." She said as she placed a piece of paper with the spell on it in the back pocket of her jeans, and held the other in her hand.  
  
"Paige I think you should stay with Chris! Leo and I should go since I seem to be the only one without whitelighter blood, and Leo has to Heal Piper."  
  
"Yeah I agree."  
  
"When Chris is healed, you cast this to follow us, because we're gonna need you, since the vanquishing spell needs the power of three." Phoebe finished as she handed Paige a copy of the spell.  
  
Leo was reluctant to leaving Chris; he stole one last look then walked over to Phoebe.  
  
"Ok lets go." Phoebe took his hand then read the spell, hoping this one would work.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Lead me to the one I cannot find, Restore that and my peace of mind."  
  
Paige let out a sigh of relief as they both disappeared, she then turned to Chris, what was left of him anyway, because he was fading fast.  
  
"Hurry." She whispered.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Leo and Phoebe appeared in what seemed like a cave; they were definitely in the underworld. As they looked around they saw Piper, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo heal her!" Phoebe shrieked when she saw her sister, they both rushed over to her, when the Ledger walked in to view.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he sent them both flying into the nearest wall.  
  
"What did you do the her?" Phoebe screamed as she charged at him, but he easily vanished and reappeared in a swirl of black light avoiding her attack. But Phoebe wasn't going to give up that easily. She came up behind him, kicking him in the back, he wasn't excepting it, and fell to the floor, where Phoebe continued to attack. The words 'no mercy' kept running through her head, nobody hurt her family like that. But the Ledger wasn't going down without a fight either, he shot a blast of electricity at Phoebe sending her tumbling backwards.  
  
Both Phoebe and the Ledger seemed to forget Leo was even there, he took this to his advantage and scrambled over to Piper, placing his hands over her stomach to heal her. She woke up with a start, and gasped for breath.  
  
"Leo?" Not sure if she could trust herself to believe he was really there.  
  
"It's ok I'm here." He said as he pulled her to her feet, they looked over towards Phoebe how was still locked in the fight with the Ledger. Phoebe was the best to have around when they were powerless, due to the years she trained in kickboxing.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic...  
  
Paige almost jumped for joy, when Chris returned to normal, he woke up suddenly but didn't know where he was and he fell off the couch, and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oww." He said as he struggled to get to his feet. He was greeted with a large hug from his aunt.  
  
"Thank god you're ok!" Paige said, Chris felt very awkward, and pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, where is everyone?" He noticed it was just them, alone in the attic.  
  
"Come on we gotta go get them." She took his hand and read the spell.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Lead me to the one I cannot find, Restore that and my peace of mind."  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Phoebe stole a glance at Piper to see if she was ok, but it cost her, as the Ledger sent her crashing into her sister and Leo.  
  
"Blow him up Piper!" Phoebe urged.  
  
"I can't, he has an amulet that blocks our magic."  
  
"Oh crap!" Phoebe replied, as Chris and Paige appeared at the far side of the cavern.  
  
"Well isn't this nice, a family reunion!" The ledger smirked with that evil smile of his.  
  
Piper and Leo both let out a sigh of relief, their son was ok.  
  
Chris waved his arm at the Ledger, but nothing happened, a look of complete confusion appeared on his face.  
  
"Why aren't my powers working?" Chris asked, he couldn't help the fear from creeping into his voice  
  
"He has a protective amulet!" Leo replied, as he orbed himself, Phoebe and Piper over to Paige and Chris.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Paige asked frantically, if the amulet could protect him from their powers, it would most likely protect him from the vanquishing spell.  
  
"Since you're all here..." The ledger sent another blast of electricity at them, causing them all fall to the floor in pain. "I really should be going." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asked as she pushed herself to her feet, swaying a little. She didn't understand what was going on? Why did he bring them down here then leave? It didn't make any sense, at least not to her anyway, Paige suddenly went very pale.  
  
"Oh my god, I left Wyatt in the house!"  
  
............................  
  
Since it's the weekend I have a little more time and should get the next one up tomorrow. Hop you liked this one :o) 


	6. Where's Wyatt?

Hey guys, I know I said I would put this chapter up yesterday, but I had a slight case of writers block, especially since I am making this up as I go along. Anyway, the chapters here now so hope you like! And just another shout out to all my reviewers love you all!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"WHAT?" Piper screamed as she started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening to her, it was one thing to worry about Chris, but he was at least old enough to take care of himself, Wyatt was barely one years old. How could Paige be so stupid, so irresponsible? She started to feel really light-headed, she knew Wyatt had his force field but what if the amulet could penetrate it or something? God she hoped he was alright.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Paige felt horrible, how could she have forgotten about her nephew? Phoebe and Paige had put Wyatt to bed, then there had been the whole deal with Chris disappearing, that it had slipped her mind, and for that she felt so incredibly guilty.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Chris urged as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs.  
  
Leo grabbed hold of Piper and Phoebe and orbed out after Chris, Paige took a deep breath and followed. If anything happened to Wyatt it would be her fault, and she didn't think she could live with that!  
  
Back in the manor, Chris orbed into the upstairs landing and quietly tiptoed to Piper's room. A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin, but it was only Leo, with the girls behind him.  
  
"Let me go first." He whispered as he turned himself invisible. Chris nodded to the space in front of him, but he wasn't even sure if Leo was there anymore.  
  
Leo walked into the bedroom and found the Ledger tearing the place apart. Leo glanced at the crib but Wyatt wasn't there, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Outside the room, Piper was really hyperventilating badly, Phoebe and Chris were trying to signal to her to take deep breaths without alerting the Ledger to their presence, while Paige was standing there in shock.  
  
Suddenly the Ledger burst into the hallway.  
  
"Where is the child?" He demanded.  
  
"That's a good question, where is Wyatt?" Chris asked, after hearing that Piper had as much as she could take and fainted, luckily Chris caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Mom?" Chris asked, the concern evident in his voice. Leo sneaked up behind the Ledger (he was now visible) and attempt to hit him over the back of the head with one of Piper's shoes, but the ledger moved at the last minute, missing his target Leo stumbled forwards.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now I'll ask again, where is the child?" But no one answered, mainly because they didn't know, not that they would have told him if they did know.  
  
"Fine you want to do it the hard way." Without hesitation he stretched out both arms, and shot electricity at both Leo and Phoebe, knocking them out cold. He then turned towards Chris, who was sitting on the floor with Piper in his arms.  
  
"So what's going to be?" He asked. "Either tell me where the child is or, I kill them all right now!"  
  
"Paige help!" Chris called, but Paige was frozen on the spot, unable to move, or think. The only thing she could managed to do was breathe. When Chris saw Paige couldn't help, he tried a different approach.  
  
"If you kill them, then you'll never find Wyatt." He said, gently shaking Piper, hoping to wake her up, because at the moment he was on his own, alone.  
  
The Ledger took two large steps forward, until he was standing practically on top of Chris and Piper. He grabbed Piper out of Chris' grasp, and with a flick of the wrist sent Chris crashing into the table behind him.  
  
"Look at it this way, either you sense the child's location, since you are a whitelighter and bring him to me, or I kill each one of your charges and the elder slowly, very slowly and then I'll kill you too." He said with an evil smirk on his face, he was really enjoying himself.  
  
"Please, just don't hurt them." Chris pleaded as he tried to stand, but he slipped on a piece of the shattered table, falling to his knees. He had to think of something fast, he couldn't give the Ledger his brother, but if he killed his family, especially Piper, he would no longer exist and then it would be Wyatt who would be alone. How could he get out of this, without the use of his powers?  
  
"Last chance." The Ledger warned. Chris was really panicking, how could he make such a decision, his family or his brother? Even though Wyatt had turned in the future and they had their differences; very big differences at that, he was still his brother.  
  
The Ledger was getting impatient, and shot a surge of electricity through Piper, Chris winced in pain, and the Ledger noticed this.  
  
"Interesting." He said as he sent another surge through Piper, causing Chris so cry out. But Piper now woke up from the pain, and began struggling in the Ledgers arms.  
  
"Let me go!" As she continued to struggle in her captor's arms, she quickly glanced around the room, seeing both Leo and Phoebe unconscious on the floor, Paige just standing there like she had been frozen, and Chris groaning in pain at her feet.  
  
"Well that's something I wasn't excepting." The Ledger said as he looked down at Chris.  
  
"Chris?" Piper asked, fear in her voice. "Stop hurting him."  
  
"Oh but I'm not, I'm merely hurting you. Yet he feels the pain, why would that be?"  
  
Piper remained silent, she could feel her own pain edging its way through her system, the Ledger looked between them, then remembered something Chris had said, he had called the witch mom. This was definitely a twist he had not foreseen, but since he couldn't find Wyatt, Chris would have to do.  
  
"Now I will get what I came for, the son of a charmed one!" He pushed Piper aside, took the semiconscious Chris and disappeared.  
  
"Noo!" Piper screamed, but it was to late. Piper felt like she might faint again, but she couldn't, she had to save her sons. She scrambled over to Leo.  
  
"Leo wake up! Come on your sons need you!" She screamed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Leo stirred. "What happened?" He asked as he saw his ex-wife's tear stained cheeks.  
  
"He took Chris!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Quick hurry heal Phoebe and Paige." Piper urged and Leo obeyed, he first healed Phoebe, who woke up asking the same thing as Leo had. But when Leo went to heal Paige it didn't work.  
  
"I can't heal her, she not injured she's in shock!" He said as waved his hand in front of her face, but there was no recognition, she continued to stare straight ahead with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"We don't have time for this I have to find my so..." Before Piper could finish the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Phoebe said as she ran downstairs.  
  
A few seconds later Phoebe called.  
  
"Piper, Leo, you guys better get down here." They both looked at each other then took off after Phoebe.  
  
When the got to the door they saw Sheila with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
"Oh thank god." Piper said as she rushed over and took her son from Sheila.  
  
"Hey, Wyatt just appeared in our living room, I thought I'd bring him home, before you all panic."  
  
"Thanks so much!" Phoebe said for all of them.  
  
"Not a problem, just call me if you need anything." Sheila said.  
  
"Yeah sure, thank again." Phoebe said, Sheila smiled then left.  
  
As soon as she shut the front door Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why did Wyatt orb to Darryl's and Sheila's?"  
  
"It makes sense, since we were all in the underworld, he couldn't sense where we were, so he orbed to some other place he knew." Leo said, and Piper nodded in agreement. She was so glad Wyatt was ok, but worried sick about Chris at the same time.  
  
"Now we have to get Chris back! The Ledger took him because he couldn't find Wyatt, he said he wanted the son of a charmed one!" Piper filled them in.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Chris was bound and gagged on the floor, the Ledger wasn't taking any chances this time. The Ledger was in the middle of the cavern placing certain ingredients into a large cauldron. He turned to Chris, an athame appeared in his hand.  
  
"Now for the last ingredient, the blood, of the son of a charmed one!"  
  
With that he plunged the athame into Chris' stomach.  
  
.........................  
  
Did you like? Hope so! 


	7. They need a plan but what?

Hey sorry this took me so long but I wanted to make sure it was perfect, well you know what I mean anyway, plus I had schoolwork which takes priority unfortunately! Hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chris cried out in pain as the athame slid into his gut. He tried to orb but he couldn't; he was too weak. Bound and gagged on the floor, he could no nothing, as his own blood seeped out of him, soaking his T-shirt.  
  
The Ledger held the athame over the potion and let the blood drip in. Now all there was to do was wait, the potion required a thirty minute resting period before it would be ready, then he would get what he deserved.  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Wyatt were still in the hall.  
  
"We have to get him out of there now, I wrote a spell earlier and it should take us right to him." Piper said as she bounced Wyatt on her hip.  
  
"No..." Leo began but Piper cut him off, as her very short fuse just blew.  
  
"No?" She cried. "He's our son, or did you hit you're head really hard?"  
  
"Piper that's not what I meant, we need a plan this time. Going in guns blazing to get you cost us Chris, I'm just saying we need to think this through, have a plan so that we can get him back." Leo said.  
  
"He's right." Phoebe said. "Since our powers won't work, we're going to need some serious muscle!"  
  
"And Paige." Leo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, lets go snap her back into reality." With that she took off up the stairs.  
  
Paige was right where they had left her.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe called as she snapped her fingers in front of Paige's face, but nothing, nada, zilch.  
  
Piper stood there a few feet from Phoebe and Paige, Wyatt in her arms and a thousand different scenarios running through her head, each ending badly. Fearing the worst, something every mother does, only one thing was certain in her mind, she had to save her son; she had to save Chris.  
  
"Earth to Piper." Phoebe called, trying so hard to keep her emotions out of her voice, she was worried too, Paige seemed catatonic, Chris was MIA, and Leo, well his pain was coming off him in waves, she had to keep it together, for her families sake.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"How are we gonna snap Paige out of it?"  
  
Piper shrugged, like Phoebe she was using all of her energy to stop herself from breaking down on the spot, if she fell apart she couldn't help Chris and that was she number one priority right now.  
  
"Maybe you could try a spell?" Leo asked quietly.  
  
"Well it's worth a shot, okay..." Phoebe thought for a few seconds, then started rhyming.  
  
"Sister lost within her mind, Set her free from ties that bind"  
  
Paige gasped for breath and blinked rapidly as the colour returned to her face.  
  
"What happened? Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe stepped aside, so Paige could see Wyatt in Piper's arms, but she now noticed someone else was missing. "Where's Chris?"  
  
"Em...the demon got him."  
  
"Oh no...it's all my fault." Paige whispered, as she started to slide back into her state of shock. Phoebe noticed, and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.  
  
"Paige you gotta stay with us, we need you to get Chris back, and vanquish that bloody demon, before he can hurt anyone else." Phoebe pleaded, Paige stared her straight in the eye, feeling more like herself, but the guilt was overwhelming.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Paige whispered again.  
  
"No it's not." Phoebe said sternly, then she looked over to Piper, giving her older sister that look that said 'back me up here.'  
  
"It's not your fault." Piper said, she was still really mad at Paige for leaving Wyatt unprotected like she had, but they had to work together to save Chris, now wasn't the time for an argument. She'd kick Paige's ass about it later.  
  
Paige took a deep breath, she had to control herself, she had to help fixed this mess she felt so responsible for.  
  
"Ok, what can we do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well since we're powerless not a whole lot, but we definitely need to get the amulet off of him."  
  
"And find out why he's after my sons." Piper added, Leo nodded in agreement as he stepped up beside his wife and son.  
  
"But how?" Paige said as they all followed her to the attic.  
  
"A distraction, so I can get close enough without getting zapped, to get the amulet from him!?!" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"What about Excalibur?" Piper asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Excalibur? As in the sword, Wyatt's sword, that the last time you used it, it turned you evil? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Phoebe asked, she never even thought of that possibility.  
  
"I know, but what other choice do we have? The amulet protects him from our powers, so we don't know if our spells or potions will work, Excalibur would make him no match for me. It's the best plan we've got!"  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Chris lay curled up on the floor a bloody mess. The pain was so much, and he felt so cold, like it was creeping through his veins, but worst of all he noticed that everything was getting a little bit darker, as if someone was slowly turning a dimmer switch off inside his head. He didn't want to leave like this, he hadn't finished what he had come to do, and his family...he didn't want to leave them, but he couldn't do anything, he was powerless and fading fast.  
  
The Ledger stood over Chris' frail form, smirking.  
  
"So this is an all powerful offspring of a charmed witch? You don't look like much now." In his hand he held a vial, which contain the potion.  
  
"Cheers!" He said as he raised the vial to his lips and drank it. He then knelt over Chris.  
  
"Now lets see if it worked." He placed one of his hands on Chris' forehead, closed his eyes and concentration. Chris began to shake violently, and a white light seemed to pass out of Chris and into the Ledger. The process took a lot of energy and left both of them gasping for breath, but the Ledger was starting to feel stronger already.  
  
In a swirl of white light Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Wyatt appeared. Piper and Leo had been reluctant in taking Wyatt, but Phoebe insisted they might need his force field, so they agreed.  
  
Piper stepped forward, holding Excalibur in front of her like a shield, she saw Chris and she felt the pain hit her, he looked so weak, and he was pale, shivering and bleeding on the floor. But the Ledger stood between them.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She demanded but the Ledger just smirked at her. He sent a surge of electricity at her but she deflected it with the sword.  
  
"Well you certainly live up to your reputation, you never do fail to surprise. You're welcome to have him, if you can get through me." He then looked straight at Leo. "No orbing though!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Piper screamed as she charged at him, swinging the sword at him, but he dodged it, while a sword appeared in his hand, quickly he blocked Pipers next attack.  
  
Piper felt the power surge through her; it felt so right, like they were one. 'Snap out of it Halliwell' Piper thought, she had a job to do she couldn't get pulled in by the swords power. She lunged at the Ledger again, but this time he disappeared, reappearing right behind her.  
  
"Piper watch out!" Paige called.  
  
The Ledger laid his hands on the back of Piper's neck, like before, a white light passed between them, and Piper could feel her powers leaving her, and going into him. She stumbled forward, slightly bewildered.  
  
Phoebe rushed forward, and swung a punch at him, but he grabbed her wrist, and absorbed her power to, pushing her aside when he was finished.  
  
"Next!" He said in a condescending tone, but Paige and Leo (with Wyatt in his arms) backed up a bit.  
  
Phoebe scrambled over to Piper, who lay sprawled out on the floor. Excalibur felt so heavy to her, like now she couldn't bear its weight, now she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Wow, they weren't kinding when they said the charmed ones were powerful." The Ledger said as he felt their power coursing through his veins.  
  
"Now, I can take my rightful place as ruler of the underworld, as the new Source of all evil." He said proudly. "That is after I kill all of you!"  
  
................  
  
Please review if you liked it :o) and will get the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	8. Powerless?

This chapter took me a little longer, the reason being it is a little longer than my other chapters, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"There's no use in fighting me witch, you can't win!" The Ledger took a step towards Paige, who in return took a step backwards, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.  
  
Paige had been very much into doing things herself; her way. Well she was an only child until she had found her sisters three years ago, but right now she would give anything to have them fighting by her side. But they couldn't, she was the power of one now, it was up to her, and she had to think of something fast. Paige was standing between the Ledger and Leo and Wyatt, she knew that if the Ledger got his hands on Wyatt's power he would be pretty much invincible and she wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Leo, get Wyatt out of here now!" Paige shouted behind her.  
  
"But what about Chris?" Paige could hear the fear and concern in his voice; she looked over her shoulder at Leo, she gave him the best smile she could manage then simply said.  
  
"Hurry back." Leo didn't move for a second, his eyes on Chris, but he also knew he had to get Wyatt out, so he disappeared in a swirl of bright light.  
  
"It's no use, after I kill all of you I can easily find the child." Then without hesitation the Ledger thrust his sword at Paige who just managed to orb out in time, orbing back in a few feet behind where she had originally been.  
  
"Neat trick but two can play at that game!" He said as he disappeared, reappearing behind Paige, but she was ready for him, and just dodged his grasp, she was not about to let him touch her. They were her powers and she was going to keep it that way.  
  
Phoebe knew she was powerless, and felt somewhat drained but she still had her training. So she pulled her to her feet and charged the Ledger, she had to keep him away from Paige, as long as possible.  
  
Piper crawled over to Chris, dragging Excalibur behind her. She ripped the gag from his mouth and freed his hands from behind his back.  
  
"Mom..." He croaked. He was pale, sweaty and shivering in Piper's arms, but worst of all he had lost a lot of blood. Putting pressure on Chris' wound Piper tried to reassure her son.  
  
"It's ok sweetie, I'm here now, everything is going to be ok." Chris was slipping away and there wasn't anything she could do, what was taking Leo so long?  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"No Chris! Don't do this, don't say your goodbyes, you just have to hold on a little longer, ok just a little longer." Piper's voice cracked as fresh tears slid down her face.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of this, you're not going to die, I won't let you!"  
  
Leo orbed in but before he could fully materialise the Ledger sent him crashing in to the wall behind him, knocking him out cold. The Ledger walked towards Leo, but as he did, he was also walking towards Chris and Piper, and something happened he hadn't accounted for.  
  
The Ledger faltered a bit, his free hand went to his heart, and his sword clattered to the ground. He looked between Chris and Piper, and the pain hit him hard and fast, leaving him groaning in pain. But this wasn't supposed to happen, demons couldn't feel like that, they aren't supposed to feel emotions like this. But he could, Chris' actual pain, and Piper's heart break and fear of losing her son where bearing down on the Ledger.  
  
Phoebe noticed the signs, and realised what was happening, he suffering for the effects of her empath power.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when that happens." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
Paige went to move forward, but Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"He can still hurt you." She whispered and stepped forward herself, the Ledger didn't even notice her, he was a bit preoccupied trying to control the sudden surge of feeling coming from Piper; fear, hatred, and pain.  
  
Taking what chance she had Phoebe quickly executed a roundhouse kick to the Ledgers back. He doubled over in pain, but in return he sent Phoebe flying backwards, crashing into Paige.  
  
While Paige and Phoebe untangled themselves from each other, the Ledger slowly crawled away from Piper and her son, the more distance there was between them the less he felt their pain. Phoebe not wanting to waste time while the Ledger was still not at his full strength, attacked again.  
  
This time she aimed for the head, her foot connected with a loud thump, as the Ledgers head jerked backwards from the force of the blow. In his bewildered state, Phoebe ripped the amulet from around his neck, and quickly much some distance between them.  
  
"No!" The Ledger screamed in anger when he realised what had happened.  
  
"Here," Phoebe said quickly as she handed Paige a piece of paper, with the vanquishing spell on it. "Read this." Paige was the only one left with power and the only one who could vanquish the Ledger.  
  
"We call upon the ancient power, To help us in this darkest hour, Evil soul black as night, Erase his essence from our sight,  
  
Paige recited the spell but nothing happened, she looked to Phoebe.  
  
"Why didn't it work?"  
  
"I don't know...wait...it's a power of three spell." Phoebe said realising her mistake; the spell wouldn't work because Paige was only the power of one, which wasn't enough.  
  
The Ledger pulled himself to his feet; he wasn't going down without a fight. Mimicking Pipers hand motion he tried to blow up Phoebe, but molecular acceleration is a tricky power to control, so he missed and blew a hole out of the wall behind her instead. The Ledger saw that it didn't work so went back to his (and Chris') power; telekinesis.  
  
Phoebe tried to avoid it but couldn't and ended up in a heap beside an unconscious Leo.  
  
"Quick Paige do something!" Phoebe urged as she tried to stand, but failed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Paige shouted back, Phoebe thought for a moment.  
  
"Well he wants to be the Source, vanquish him like the Source!" Phoebe suggested.  
  
Before the Ledger could react Paige began chanting, this spell she knew by heart.  
  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Astrid,  
  
Melinda, Helena, Alora, and Grace...  
  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside me,  
  
Vanquish this evil from time and space."  
  
The Ledger screamed in agony, and burst into flames, disappearing leaving only a pile of ash behind. From where he had stood, white light appeared, split into three parts then came to rest in Piper, Chris, and Phoebe. They had their powers back.  
  
"Oh thank god that's over!" Paige sighed in relief, but there wasn't time to relax, because the crisis wasn't over yet.  
  
Chris was failing, fast, there was so much blood; his shirt was soaked and it was pooling on the floor, covering both him and Piper.  
  
"Hurry, wake Leo up!" Piper said through tears. Phoebe, who was closest, began shaking Leo, but he didn't wake up.  
  
"It's not working. Leo? Come on Leo wake up!"  
  
"Oh no..." Escaped Piper's lips, Chris had lost consciousness a few minutes ago, Piper kept was watching his chest struggling to rise and fall, dragging in air.  
  
Paige rushed over and slapped Leo across the face trying to wake him up, but again nothing happened.  
  
"Chris? Can you hear me? Just hold on ok!" Piper called, Chris stirred, and opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm...so...cold." He croaked. Piper pulled him in closer.  
  
"It's ok sweetie you're gonna be fine." Piper said trying to reassure him, but also to try and reassure herself. Chris was going to be ok; she had to believe that. Piper had almost lost herself when Prue had died, she couldn't lose her son too, she knew she couldn't survive it.  
  
"I love you Chris!" Piper whispered as she rocked back and forwards, Chris still her arms.  
  
Paige and Phoebe keep working on waking up Leo, but it wasn't working, he had hit his head pretty bad.  
  
"Leo, your son needs you!" Phoebe screamed at his limp body.  
  
Then something happened, Leo stirred and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Leo?" Paige shouted as she saw his eyes open. Before Leo could reply, Phoebe grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him over to Chris.  
  
"Heal quickly." Seeing Chris in that state he was snapped Leo back into reality.  
  
He placed his hands over then wound, a golden glow appeared, and the wound healed in seconds. Chris gasped for breath and bolted upright, before he could even take another breath Piper hugged him, squeezing him tight.  
  
"You're suffocating me mom!" Chris said, but before Piper could even let go, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all leaned in to hug Chris too, they were all happy he was ok. Chris couldn't help but smile; he finally had his family back.  
  
Later that night, they were all back in the manor. All their powers had been restored, when the Ledger had been vanquished, Excalibur was safely back in the stone, Wyatt was sleeping upstairs, Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen digging into a box of chocolates, spoiling themselves after a hard day of demon fighting and Chris was sound asleep on the sofa in the living room.  
  
Chris was exhausted, they all were as they had been through so much. He slept soundly, while Piper stood in the doorway, she smiled as she watched her son sleep. The relief washed over her, it was over, the demon was dead, her sons were ok, her sisters too.  
  
Leo orbed in, he walked up behind Piper putting his arms around her, and his hands on her stomach. They stood in silence for a while, watching Chris sleep, then Leo finally spoke.  
  
"I talked to the other elders." Leo said quietly not wanting to wake Chris.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told them that I'm staying here, my family needs me, and nothing is more important to me than you, Wyatt and Chris."  
  
Piper turned her head to look at Leo.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere!" Leo leaned forward and kissed Piper.  
  
THE END ....................  
  
So what do you think? Do you like my ending? I have a few ideas and was thinking of maybe doing a sequel if you guys want me too!  
  
Ps I was going to thank all of my reviewers personally/individually on this page, but I was worried I might accidentally leave someone out, so decided against it, but know that you have all made my day with your reviews, it's always nice to know people like your work! Thanks so much and please tell me if you think I should do a sequel or not! 


	9. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
This is just some rambling from me, some stuff I wanted to say....ok...  
  
Firstly, I will be doing a sequel, I have quite a few thoughts swirling round my head about it as we speak, some on paper to but at the moment I'm just starting revision for my AS-levels (for those who aren't british they are horrible exams!) so I unfortunately won't get the sequel up for a while, but 'bear' with me and it will come and yes 'Charmed Fan' I will email you when I get the sequel up, oh if anyone else wants me to email them to just say so and I will.  
  
Secondly to my reviewers I love very one! To get 133 (one was an email, which you guys can do if you want!hehe :o) just my sneaky way of getting more reviews!lol) for my first ever fanfiction is such a confidence booster. To get that many reviews wow what can I say!  
  
Here's my thankyou list (I know I said I wasn't gunna do this but hey I'm a girl and we're prone to changing our minds!) and I know it's a bit long but I wanted to say something to each, make it more personal...  
  
To X3 (thanks for the encouragement, and I was happy to share my story), Nautica7mk (thanks for the advice on chapter 3, you may notice I took your advice a few times actually) and Feline-Feral (glad you like my story and my ending!) who reviewed every single chapter,  
  
And also thanks to...  
  
Gryffindor620 (Don't know if it's a saying or not but I'm not a 'son' I'm a girl, anyway I'm happy you liked it, and sorry if I caused you to pass out form the suspense hehe!)  
  
Miss Poisonous (Thanks it always makes your day when someone says 'you rock', and I can't believe how many reviews I got either! Oh what I meant by it took me ages is that I was getting new chapters out every day and that one chapter took me a few days to get up, I don't like to keep you guys waiting to long!)  
  
piperlover/leo (Thanks so much)  
  
ChRsTiNe17 (Glad you liked my story),  
  
Anaxandra (Thanks so much for the complement I'm glad you like my writing! I used to write a lot when I was younger, I wrote a book, a very short book but still a book, and I'm glad I've got back into writing again, forgot how much I enjoy it!),  
  
Laheara (I smile every time I read you're reviews and I got a permanent high when you called my story GOD, thanks sooo much, I'll get the sequel up as soon as, watch this space lol!) ,  
  
Gimmeabreak (Happy you liked my story!),  
  
hot-pepper96 (I'm so glad you liked it, sometimes I get a little paranoid and don't know if you guys will like my new chapters, so thanks a lot for the reassurance, oh and sorry about the suspense but I can't help myself),  
  
Magical Princess (Yeah I didn't really see the end coming either, it just popped in my head when I was writing it and I thought it would be a good way to defeat the Ledger),  
  
Charmed Fan (Like I said above I'll email you when I get it up and thanks for your reviews),  
  
Claddagh Ring (Thanks a lot, and it took me a while to get the cliff- hangers right so I'm glad you liked them!),  
  
Goldstranger (I know I can't help but leave cliff-hanger just to make sure you guys keep reading!),  
  
Tigerdrake (thanks for pointing out my silly (I don't even know why I wrote that!) spelling mistakes, nobody's perfect right? lol)  
  
Pheonixskye (So happy you thought my story was great),  
  
terra fea (I think they conveniently don't have Wyatt around some times to, which is what actually gave me the idea),  
  
Teresa (Yeah I agree, and the main reason I had Chris nearly die like three times is cause I get so many reviews when I do, lol! But yeah I think it's like the Florence Nightingale syndrome that we think guys are even hotter when they're hurt!),  
  
xx*an*insomniacs*nightmare*xx (Thankyou so much),  
  
AJS (Thanks, I thought that charmed haven't really had a big bad in a while so I decided to give 'em one),  
  
Devonny (Thanks for pointing that huge mistake of mine out it's so easy to miss little things like that :o)!),  
  
svata2004 (I was worried some might think my ending was a bit mushy so glad you liked it),  
  
AK8, (Thanks, glad you like it)  
  
Mel Halliwell (My first reviewer ever and I mean ever, so I will always be grateful),  
  
Asleepawake (Happy you enjoyed it),  
  
Queen Isa (I know I killed him but he didn't stay dead for long, I just wanted an explosive start),  
  
Rads (Yeah I like some of the Chris stories too hence why I wrote one, hehe),  
  
piper+leo4eva (Thankyou!),  
  
DuCksRVeRykOoL (Thanks so much),  
  
Amna (so glad you liked it),  
  
SpiritOfEowyn (I believe your spell worked lol!),  
  
StarWindDancer (thanks for the email, was really nice!),  
  
MerlinHalliwell (Thankyou!),  
  
Freedra Kyes (I know I get a bit carried away with the cliff-hangers!),  
  
adpi24 (Your so lucky cause I'm only just seen Prince Charmed and can't wait to see the newer episodes!),  
  
Francesca ( :o) thanks),  
  
Insert Witty Name Here (I know but I have to write cliff-hangers to make sure you guys come back and read the next chapter!),  
  
charmed-aussie4u (Happy you liked my story),  
  
GravityDrop (Thanks, oh and you'll find out what Chris' powers are in the sequel!),  
  
Wiseoldman (Thankyou so much),  
  
mckiwi (Thanks sweetie, as she is in fact my best friend! Love ya!),  
  
DrewFullerFan (I'm happy you didn't hunt me down lol and hope you'll like my sequel when I get it up),  
  
Teresa1 (Don't worry I know they weren't flames, it was just my best friend being a little protective (love ya mckiwi) thanks for the reassurance though),  
  
harrypottergirl13 (I'll keep writing and I hope you liked it),  
  
zelda (Thanks so much for your review!),  
  
M J Rosemary(Thankyou so much),  
  
MIMI (Happy you 'loved' it),  
  
CrimsonDusk (Thanks, hope you liked the rest of it),  
  
Crazy Gabs (Your review makes me smile every time I read it!),  
  
Queen of the Elven City (Happy you like it),  
  
CatWomen88 (I agree he is cute!),  
  
blukay2008 (It always makes my day when someone says they love my story!),  
  
Icealina (Glad you enjoyed it),  
  
LeoChris (Happy you like my work),  
  
Trix ( :o) thankyou),  
  
Alex (Don't worry I'm writing a proper sequel.),  
  
Amanda (Thanks, I'll put the sequel up as soon as I can),  
  
zodiac (I hope you liked the rest of my story!),  
  
LotaMoxie (Yeah I agree it would be nice to bring up more stuff from past episodes, because they don't do it very often on charmed),  
  
Willows2 (I'm happy you like my ending),  
  
Buffspike (Thanks so much),  
  
Tami (What you said is very true and I laughed when I read it cause I'm actually bringing that aspect into my sequel, and had just written something about it when I read your review!),  
  
nekobaghira (I'm so glad that my story had such a positive effect on you!)  
  
I'm sooo sorry if I left anyone out, just tell me and I'll add you on my list.  
  
Ok I managed to ramble on, a lot here (one of my hidden talents). By the way I'm going through each chapter slowly and fixing my silly spelling and grammar mistakes, found quite a few recently, anyway, so I will be uploading each chapter hopefully without any mistakes.  
  
Thanks to everyone that read my story!  
  
Love Steph 


End file.
